


We Always Find Our Way Back Home

by gayspacepilots



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Mild Language, The Sulu Family, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-22 16:37:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 13,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8292646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayspacepilots/pseuds/gayspacepilots
Summary: In all the universes and alternate dimensions, Hikaru and Ben always end up together.





	1. Green Thumbs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cute botanists always seeing each other at the starfleet academy garden, developing small crushes until one of them gets the courage to ask the other out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this story is based off of the Benkaru meeting headcanons from [mighty-poffertjes](http://www.mighty-poffertjes.tumblr.com), which can be found [here](http://www.mighty-poffertjes.tumblr.com/post/148785620789/possible-first-meeting-scenarios). She's super sweet and you should all go check out her blog.

Hikaru noticed him immediately, his usual confidence and ease was swept away whenever he would look at the gorgeous man. He spotted him nearly every single day at the Academy gardens and he would occasionally run into him when he went to go check on his plants in the botany labs. Hikaru would often duck behind a wall or tall plant to hide himself from the man and avoid embarrassing himself in his presence.

_ “Ben, there you are!” Someone Hikaru didn’t recognize, called out.  _

_ “Oh, hey Bones,” Ben answered, in a warm even voice that had Hikaru melting away. “I didn’t see you there.” _

_ “How’s my favourite botanist doing today?” Bones asked. _

_ “Oh, I’m fine, I’ve just been working on my lab write up for my midterms.” _

 

_ Hikaru knew listening in on their conversation was a bad idea, but Hikaru couldn’t help it. Ben was beautiful; with his bronze skin, his dark brown eyes and his hair that fell in all the right places. Hikaru only noticed him from afar and couldn’t tell if he was taller than him or not. However, Hikaru could tell that he was bulkier and wider than his own lean frame. _

_ “By the way, if you spend all your time in the gardens, then you’re going to going to turn into a plant yourself.” _

_ Ben laughed, which sent a warm feeling, straight to Hikaru’s heart. “Oh this is not good,” He mumbled to himself, “One of these days. I’m going to cave and he’s going to laugh at me for approaching him so directly. Or maybe he’ll fall in love with my flustered self and think I'm sweet?” _

_ “Yeah, that sounds much better,” Hikaru hummed, closing his eyes and daydreaming of bronze skin and toned muscles. _

 

Every so often, Hikaru would find himself face to face with Ben and would have to strike up a conversation without blushing like a flustered high school student.

_ “Excuse me?” Ben spoke from beside Hikaru. _

_ Hikaru took a deep breath before turning around, “Yes?” He asked his voice shaking slightly. _

_ “Hi, I’m Ben,” The man added, offering a hand to Hikaru. _

_ “Hikaru,” He mumbled quietly, shaking Ben’s hand with his own hot, sweaty palm. _

_ Ben looked concerned, tightening his grip on Hikaru’s hand before asking, “Hey, are you okay? You don’t look very good. Could I assist you back to your dorm room?” _

_ Hikaru held his other hand out, “No, no, no. That will not be necessary. I am fine.” Hikaru answered between broken gasps.  _

_ “Here, have some water,” Ben suggested, grabbing a cup of water and handing it to Hikaru. _

_ “Thank you,” Hikaru smiled and Ben’s heart stopped. “Shit, he’s beautiful,” Ben sighed to himself. _

_ “Are you okay now?” He asked out loud. _

_ “Yeah,” Hikaru breathed. _

_ “What possibly has you so nervous?” Ben asked, looking at Hikaru with sad eyes.  _

_ “I love this man, I love him, it’s official,” Hikaru thought quietly, “We should just get married now. Then I could die happy.” _

_ “Oh, it’s just...there’s this handsome botanist,” Hikaru began, grabbing Ben’s hands in his own, “And he’s super sweet and cute, he’s beautiful and intelligent. And I’ve been admiring his lab plants for a long time.” _

 

_ Ben smiled, giving Hikaru’s hands a squeeze, “Well, there just so happens to be this other botanist, who I now know, is also training to be a pilot. And he’s got all these Academic achievements and fencing tournaments that I’ve been too,” Ben paused to wink at Hikaru, “He’s absolutely stunning and I would love to fence with him some day. Whether it be in the training facility, or in his bed.” _

_ “Really,” Hikaru breathed. _

_ Ben nodded. “Yeah. I’d love to cross swords with you,” Ben hummed. _

_ Hikaru half shivered and half winced. _

_ “Sorry,” Ben gasped, “Did I go too far?” _

_ Hikaru laughed, “No you didn’t, I liked it.” _

 

_ “Okay, but if you don’t mind Hikaru, I would love to date and fall in love with you before we start fencing.” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I skipped the first headcanon because I wrote a story that was very similar to it, where Hikaru trips over Ben at a flower shop. If I can think of something original then I might write something for the first one. Anyways, this is it for the first prompt, I hope you all enjoyed it and will continue to read this story!
> 
> Please go check out mighty-poffertjes on [tumblr](http://www.mighty-poffertjes.tumblr.com) or on AO3 at [pissedofsandwich](http://archiveofourown.org/users/pissedofsandwich/works). She's really amazing, she has an incredible blog and writes fantastic stories. I would recommend, [things you said](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7838458/chapters/17894905), [coolest girl in (york)town](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7702477) and [little dumpling](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7608697).
> 
> And [graytheglowinggay](http://archiveofourown.org/users/graytheglowinggay/pseuds/graytheglowinggay), the link to the embedding links page is right [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2425535).


	2. Drunken Encounters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3.) Hikaru accidentally breaks into Ben’s apartment late night after getting too drunk over the damn Kobayashi Maru.

Hikaru was pissed and whenever he was pissed, he’d lock himself in the training rooms and fence for hours at a time. The only problem was the Athletics Building was closed and Hikaru was locked out of the training room. So he went to the next best solution, downing his problems with alcohol. He didn’t care what kind, just whatever stopped him from thinking.

He left the campus grounds and headed for the nearest bar. It only took him a few minutes to track it down and slump onto a bar stool.

“What can I get you?” The bartender asked, looking up from the glass she was cleaning.

“Can I get a Risan Wine, 3 Skagaran Whiskeys and an Andorian Ale?” Hikaru replied, plainly.

“Wow,” The bartender whistled, “That’s a lot of drinks. Did you have a rough night?” She asked, sliding over one of Hikaru’s Whiskeys.

He took a long sip from it before answering. “Yeah, just this stupid Academy test that no one can beat.”

_One more sip._

“I just don’t get it, why can’t anyone beat it?”

_Three more sips._

“There should be a solution to it. There’s gotta be a way to beat it. It can’t just be unwinnable.”

_Next glass._

“Like I understand that’s the point of this stupid thing. But you can’t walk away from that test feeling like a decent person if you end the lives of everyone aboard that ship...”

Hikaru sighed into his empty glass. He looked at the three other drinks in front of him and downed them all, quickly. He sat at the bar for a few more minutes before he flagged down the bartender, paid for his drinks and stumbled out of the bar.

 

\----- _20 Minutes Later_ \-----

 

In retrospect, it was a dumb idea to walk back to his 5th floor apartment while he was tipsy, but he had no other way of getting home. He stumbled into his apartment and collapsed onto his couch. He glanced over to a glass vase on his coffee table. In an angry rage, he swiped his hand across the table; sending the vase to the ground and shattering into a thousand pieces.

“What the hell was that?” He heard from behind him.

Confused, Hikaru pulled himself into a sitting position and took in his surroundings. “Oh shit,” He thought to himself, “This is not my apartment.”

“Who’s there?” A voice called out.

“I’m in someone else’s apartment…” He thought quietly, when he realized his mistake. “I have to get out of here!” He stood up quickly, his head spinning and he fell to the floor.

“Oh my gosh, are you okay?” A voice asked, kneeling next to Hikaru.

“‘m fine...sorry for...breaking into your apartment,” Hikaru mumbled.

 

The man laughed, helping Hikaru to his feet. “That’s okay, it was an honest mistake,” He spoke calmly, brushing the hair out of Hikaru’s face. “But you did scare the hell out of me when you smashed that vase,” Ben added, gesturing to the shards of glass on the floor.

Hikaru winced, he felt terrible. He could tell the drinks were wearing off because his head was no longer swimming and he regained most of his regular senses. “Sorry about that, I’ll get that replaced for you. As soon as I can round up enough credits.”

The man shook his head, “Don’t worry about it. I didn’t even like it anyways. So if anything, you were doing me a favour.”

Hikaru laughed, “Well, thank you for being so kind. I can’t imagine that there’s many people who will talk to you after you broke into their home, smashed their things and scared them half to death.”

“You have a kind heart, I can tell.” The man chuckled, “I’m Ben by the way, nice to meet you...”

“Hikaru,” He supplied.

“Well Hikaru,” Ben began, “Even though you’re still slightly tipsy, would you care to stay here? So I can keep an eye on you and make sure you don’t choke in the middle of the night.”

Hikaru smiled and mumbled, “That sounds nice.”

 

Ben helped a wobbly Hikaru into his bedroom. “I’ll just get you to sit here,” Ben spoke, helping Hikaru onto the edge of his bed, “And I’ll find some clothes for you.”

“Okay,” Hikaru yawned.

Ben pawed through his drawers, trying to find something that would be small enough for Hikaru. He eventually found a small pair of shorts and the smallest shirt Ben owned, which was still way too big for Hikaru.

“Here,” Ben spoke, “Put these on.”

Ben was met with silence and he turned around to find Hikaru fast asleep on his bed. Smiling to himself, Ben carefully changed Hikaru out of his cadet reds, which had to be uncomfortable for sleeping and helped him into the clothes he found for him. Ben felt a warm sensation run through his body when he saw Hikaru, fast asleep, in his clothes.

“He looks really cute,” Ben hummed to himself. He changed out of his casual clothes and pulled on a pair of long shorts. He tossed his shirt to the side because he always got too hot in his sleep and climbed under the covers.

 

He carefully pulled the blankets over Hikaru before he fell asleep to the sound of Hikaru’s even breathing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to mighty-poffertjes for letting me use her amazing headcanons in this story. Go check her out on [tumblr](http://www.mighty-poffertjes.tumblr.com) and on AO3 at [pissedofsandwich](http://archiveofourown.org/users/pissedofsandwich/works). She's wonderful, she has a fantastic blog and writes amazing stories. Please go give her some love!!  
> Her headcanons can be found [here](http://mighty-poffertjes.tumblr.com/post/148785620789/possible-first-meeting-scenarios).


	3. The Morning After

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 4.) The hilarious morning after where Hikaru thought they hooked up. They didn't. Bonus if he didn't find this out until after they get married.

Hikaru woke up the next morning feeling groggy. He couldn’t remember anything from last night. He knew he failed the Kobayashi Maru, but the events after that, were a blur. Rubbing his eyes, he realized he was not in his bedroom.

Beside him, fast asleep, was a beautiful Asian man that took Hikaru’s breath away. Instantly, the events of last night came to him. “Oh yeah, me and...uh, Ben? Yes. Ben! I broke in accidentally when I was drunk and he...he was super sweet and caring and wasn’t mad that I walked into his apartment and broke his flower vase.” 

Hikaru smiled, looking down at Ben’s sleeping face. He gave Ben’s cheek a brief kiss before noticing how bad his breath was. Embarrassed, he moved away from Ben and noticed that he wasn’t wearing his cadet uniform. Instead he was topless and the only piece of clothing covering him was a pair of boxers. He noticed that Ben was also topless and a thought stuck his mind, “Did we...did we hook up last night?” He asked himself. He couldn’t remember if they had, but going by their lack of clothing, it seemed like that was a possibility. 

“Hey,” Ben murmured, drawing Hikaru out of his thoughts. “How did you sleep?”

“I slept fine,” Hikaru answered, “Your bed is so soft.”

Ben chuckled, his eyes still full of sleep, “I know this is probably a weird thing to ask at 06:00 in the morning, but would you like to go on a date with me?”

Hikaru’s heart lit up, “I would love to,” He purred.

“How does Saturday sound?” Ben asked, reaching out to grab Hikaru’s hands.

“That’s too far away,” Hikaru cooed, giving Ben’s hands a squeeze, “How about this evening?”

“That sounds great.”

“I’ll be at your door at...how does 19:00 sound?”

“Perfect,” Ben hummed.

“Wear a suit, because I’ll be wearing one.” Hikaru whispered.

“I look forward to it.”

Ben scooched closer to Hikaru and gave him a soft, hesitant kiss. Which Hikaru returned without any hesitation.

 

\----- _ 2 ½ Years Later _ \-----

 

“Can you believe that we met because I accidentally walked into this apartment, thinking it was my own?” Hikaru laughed, tucking his head against Ben’s chest.

“Yeah,” Ben chuckled, “If I locked my door that day, we never would have met.”

Hikaru shook his head, “No, I don’t think so. I think we would have met later on, even if I didn’t break into our apartment.” Hikaru sighed, making a line of kisses down Ben’s chest. “I just wish I could have remembered what we did that night in bed.”

Ben’s brow furrowed, “What do you mean?”

 

Hikaru looked up at his husband, “We hooked up that night and I can’t remember any of it. That was our first time together and I don’t remember it at all.”

Ben burst out laughing, “Oh ‘Ru, we didn’t do anything that night.”

“Really?” Hikaru asked, confused.

“Yeah,” Ben giggled, “You fell asleep before I could offer you a change of clothes.”

“Then why was my cadet uniform on the ground?” 

“Because I changed you into some of my clothes,” Ben explained, “Some that I thought you would be more comfortable in.”

“But, when I woke up, I wasn’t wearing a shirt,” Hikaru stated.

“Yeah, you woke up in the middle of the night because you were too hot,” Ben revealed, “You threw it across the room and tossed and turned under the covers, before throwing them the the ground in a heap.”

“Oh, okay,” Hikaru mumbled. “But, I was only in my boxers.”

“Same thing, you said you were hot and tossed your...er my pants away.” Ben finished and brought Hikaru up for a long kiss. “Does that answer everything?”

“Yeah, I think it does,” Hikaru laughed, kissing his husband again. “But wait!” Hikaru interjected, breaking their kiss. “If that’s true then why didn’t you tell me we didn’t hook up? Why did you wait almost 3 years before telling me this?”

Ben shrugged, “I didn’t know that you thought we hooked up. If I did, I would have told you that we didn’t.”

Hikaru laughed, pressing his forehead against Ben’s. “I can’t believe I went this long without knowing we didn’t get together the first time we met.”

“And I can’t believe that I managed to stumble upon the most beautiful man I’ve ever seen and end up becoming his husband.” Ben sighed, giving Hikaru a long kiss.

Hikaru smiled, “I love you Ben.”

“I love you too, Hikaru.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to mighty-poffertjes for letting me use her amazing headcanons in this story. Go check her out on [tumblr](http://www.mighty-poffertjes.tumblr.com) and on AO3 at [pissedofsandwich](http://archiveofourown.org/users/pissedofsandwich/works). She's wonderful, she has a fantastic blog and writes amazing stories. Please go give her some love!!  
> Her headcanons can be found [here](http://mighty-poffertjes.tumblr.com/post/148785620789/possible-first-meeting-scenarios).


	4. Embarrassing Interviews

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 5.) Ben is a journalist and he interviews Hikaru for a story about the Nero incident ~~(or the khan incident)~~ and ends up asking all the first date questions.

“Lieutenant Sulu, it’s a pleasure to meet you. I’m Ben. I’m glad you could take some time out of your busy schedule to do this interview.” He spoke, looking up from his PADD.

Hikaru smiled, “No problem, I’m happy to be here and please, call me Hikaru.”

Ben nodded, “Okay. Well if you’re all ready, then we can start this interview.”

  

“What do you do when you’re on the Enterprise? What is your role?” Ben asked.

“I’m the helmsman, I make the Enterprise fly. I have been flying shuttles, cars and cruise ships since I was 14. Also, I monitor the speed and attitude of the ship and the weapon and shield systems.” Hikaru replied.

Ben nodded, he made a few notes on his PADD before continuing. “Okay, and when you’re not working, what do you do in your recreational time?”

“Uh, I wasn’t expecting a question like that,” Hikaru laughed, “Well, I’m also a botanist and I have many plants that I take care of in my free time.”

“Really? I love botany!” Ben beamed, “Is there anything else you do in your spare time.”

“I also fence, I founded the Academy's European Swordsmanship club and have won several awards since then.”

“Wow, well it seems you’ve got a lot on your plate.” Ben laughed, “Where are you originally from?”

“San Francisco, born and raised,” Hikaru replied simply.

“And did you have any siblings while you were growing up?” Ben asked, not looking up from his PADD.

Hikaru’s brow furrowed, “Uh, are you sure these are the questions you want me to answer for your interview?” Hikaru wasn’t sure why Ben was asking him these weird questions. None of his questions were centered around the Nero incident. They were based on his personal life, “Why does he want to know about my personal life?” Hikaru asked himself.

“Yes, I’m sure,” Ben answered.

“Okay,” Hikaru replied cautiously, “I’ve got a brother named Aiko and a sister named Yuki. We’re all very close and we all grew up here, in San Francisco.”

“Do you have any nicknames?” Ben spoke, looking up from his PADD.

“Well, Yuki calls me Hiki and my mother sometimes calls me Karu.”

“Dog person or cat person?”

“Cat person, even though they eat my plants,” Hikaru mumbled. “But I find them very relaxing.”

“Have you traveled anywhere lately? Any trips planned?”

Hikaru deadpanned, “I just came back from space.”

Ben chuckled, “I know, I know! I'm just kidding. What type of music do you listen to?”

“Classical, like the Beastie Boys.”

“I love the Beastie Boys! What’s on your bucket list?”

“Fly, get married, have a family and become a Captain of my own ship.”

“Do you cook?”

“When I have a kitchen, yes.”

“Where else would you consider living?”

“Space.”

“Birthday?”

“August 4th.”

“Pet peeve?”

“Arrogance.”

“Coffee or tea?”

“Tea.”

“Morning person or night person?”

“Morning person.”

Ben laughed, “Well I guess that makes sense when your name translates to sunshine.” Hikaru blushed as Ben continued, “Tie or bowtie?”

“Bowtie.”

“Introvert or extrovert?”

“Introvert.”

“Hugs or kisses?”

Hikaru blushed again, “Kisses,” He mumbled.

Ben nodded, “Interesting… I’ll have to remember that one. Winter or Summer?”

“Summer.”

“Huh, I like winter.”

Hikaru scoffed, “You like winter? It’s freezing?”

Ben shook his head, “But it’s warm inside...under the blankets or by the fire. Dark chocolate or white chocolate?”

“Dark.”

“Sunrise or Sunset?”

“Sunset. The view of the sun setting over the ocean is breathtaking.”

“Men or woman?”

“Men,” Hikaru spilled before he could stop himself.

Ben nodded, “Okay. Well, there’s a little cafe I’ve been to around here. Do you want to get a coffee and a dessert there? They make incredible French Macaroons.”

“Are you trying to ask me out on a date?” Hikaru asked, completely shocked.

“Yeah… is it working?” Ben mumbled, his face flushed red.

Hikaru smiled, “Well, I think you’re beautiful, adorable, and sweet. I think that’s a great idea.”

Ben beamed, “Really?”

Hikaru gave a soft smile, “Yeah, just don’t include this part in your interview.”

“Why not?” Ben joked.

Hikaru laughed, “I don’t want you to get fired for spending this interview trying to get to know me and go on a date with me.”

“Don’t worry, I won’t include this in my interview. It will be our little secret.” Ben laughed back.

 

“We’re already keeping secrets?” Hikaru asked.

“Shh, don’t tell anyone, we don’t want to be caught!” Ben whispered.

Hikaru grabbed Ben’s hand and pulled him towards the exit, “Well then, we better get outta here now!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a lot of fun writing this one and I hope all of you enjoyed it!
> 
> All of these headcanons come from mighty-poffertjes which can be found can be found [here](http://mighty-poffertjes.tumblr.com/post/148785620789/possible-first-meeting-scenarios). Go check her out on [tumblr](http://www.mighty-poffertjes.tumblr.com) and on AO3 at [pissedofsandwich](http://archiveofourown.org/users/pissedofsandwich/works). She's wonderful, she has a fantastic blog and writes amazing stories. Please go give her some love!!


	5. The Wonders of Online Dating

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 6.) A tinder date AU where Hikaru and Ben decide to go on a date to get a discount from this awesome fancy place that gives a 30% off for a newly married couple (pretend boyfriends!!!!!!)

It all started when Hikaru swiped right on Ben's tinder profile. A few days later, a notification popped up on Hikaru’s PADD.

“It’s a match!” It read.

Hikaru smiled and sent a message to Ben, “Hey, I see you liked me.”

A few seconds passed before Ben’s message popped up, “Yeah, I loved those photos of you in that restaurant.”

Hikaru laughed, “Well, you looked amazing in that close up and those winter jacket photos of yours.”

“Wow. How about I take you out to a restaurant on Saturday?” Ben typed.

“I’d love to!”

“Okay, then I’ll see you Saturday. I’ll send you the details.”

 

\----- _Saturday_ \-----

 

They agreed to meet up at a local cafe before heading to the restaurant. Hikaru was sitting at a corner table, drinking a tea latte while he waited for Ben. He found himself staring out the window, waiting for Ben to walk into the cafe.

“What are you looking at?” A smooth voice spoke from behind him. Hikaru jumped, clutching at his chest. He turned around to find Ben standing beside him. “You scared the shit out of me, Ben!”

“Oh, I’m sorry,” Ben murmured, giving Hikaru’s shoulder a squeeze. “I didn’t mean to scare you.”

Hikaru laughed lightly, “It’s okay, don’t worry about it.”

“So, I have a quick question,” Ben spoke, sitting down on the chair next to Hikaru, “Will you be my husband for the next 3 hours?”

“What?” Hikaru gasped.

“Well, the restaurant that we have a reservation at, it offers a 30% discount to newlywed couples.” Ben answered, awkwardly rubbing at the back of his neck.

“Okay.”

“Wait, what?” Ben asked, baffled, “Really?”

“Yeah, it’s a 30% discount, let’s take it.” Hikaru smiled, taking Ben’s hand and walking out of the cafe with him.

* * *

 

They were just outside the restaurant when Ben spoke up, “Oh, I almost forgot.” He dug into his inside pocket and pulled out two rings. “Here,” He said, giving the smaller one to Hikaru, “Put this on.”

They both put on their rings just as they entered the restaurant, “Does it fit?” Ben whispered to Hikaru.

“It’s perfect.”

* * *

 

“Good evening,” The hostess greeted, “How may I help you gentlemen?”

“We have a reservation for 2 under Ben,” Ben spoke, giving Hikaru’s hand a squeeze.

“Right this way, gentlemen,” She spoke, guiding Hikaru and Ben into the fancy restaurant. She sat them at a booth in the back. “Can I get you anything to drink?” She asked, setting down their menus.

“Yes, can we get a bottle of your finest champagne?” Ben asked the hostess.

“Yes, of course. I’ll be right back.” She left and quickly returned with a large bottle of champagne. “Might I ask what the occasion is?” She asked as she poured them each a glass.

“We just got married a few weeks ago and we thought we should celebrate here,” Hikaru sighed, leaning forward and resting his head on his hands.

“Oooo, well in that case, the champagne is on the house.”

“Oh, no, no, no. We can’t let you do that!” Hikaru protested.

She shook her head, “Don’t worry about that and the rest of your meal gets the newlywed discount. So, I will leave you two alone and let you read your menus.” She spoke before leaving their table.

* * *

 

Hikaru and Ben shrugged. “We sell this married thing, really well.” Ben laughed, opening his menu.

“Yeah,” Hikaru laughed, scanning the list of pasta.

“So, what’s looking good to you?” Ben asked, looking up from his menu.

“Well, I’m a huge fan of stuffed pasta,” Hikaru answered, “What about you?”

“I love pasta,” Ben smiled, “What do you say we split one of these?”

Hikaru chuckled lightly, “Usually I would say yes, but I’m starving.”

“Oh, okay.”

“But I will share mine with you.”

Ben laughed, “Okay, I’ll share mine with you too.”

* * *

 

They talked for several minutes until their waitress came to their table.

“Alright gentlemen,” Their waitress piped up, “Are you ready to order?”

“Yeah, can we get the Avocado Sushi Rolls as a starter? And I’ll have the Spinach and Brie Tortellini.” Ben answered, closing his menu.

“And I’ll have the Mushroom and Gouda Ravioli,” Hikaru spoke, handing his menu to the waitress.

“And did I hear correctly that you two are newlyweds?” She asked with a smile.

“Yeah,” Ben smiled, reaching across the table to hold Hikaru’s hands, “We fell in love from afar. We both noticed each other, but were too shy to say anything.”

“Eventually we both caved and professed our crushes to each other and we’ve been together ever since.” Hikaru added, lifting Ben’s hands to his lips and kissed them. They didn’t even notice when their waitress left with a, “I’ll just let you two be alone.”

* * *

 

When their food arrived, Ben moved to Hikaru’s side of the table. They turned so they were facing each other and they were feeding each other bites of their pasta dishes, between their little giggles. They exchanged a few cheek kisses when they were finished with their meals and were waiting for the dessert menu.

“Gentlemen,” Their waitress spoke up and the men turned towards her, “Sorry for interrupting, but would you be interested in dessert this evening?”

“That sounds lovely,” Hikaru hummed, resting his head on Ben’s shoulder.

“Tonight we have a Coconut Panna Cotta, White Chocolate Creme Brulee and a Dark Chocolate Raspberry Mousse.”

“Oh man,” Ben moaned, lowering his voice and whispering to Hikaru, “Can we get all three of them?”

Hikaru laughed and gave Ben a soft kiss. “Anything for you,” He murmured. “We will get one of each,” Hikaru declared, pressing into Ben’s side.

“And could we get five more bottles of that champagne?” Ben asked, pointing at the empty bottle sitting on the table.

“Absolutely,” She answered, “I’ll be right back with those.”

* * *

 

“The bill on this dinner is going to be bigger than our wedding,” Ben joked, turning back to Hikaru.

Hikaru smiled, “Well, then our wedding will have to be smaller. With our close friends and family in a local park.”

“Are we already thinking about our wedding?” Ben asked, out of breath.

“Well, we are married,” Hikaru smiled, which made Ben laugh.

After they finished their desserts, they thanked their waitress, gave her a generous tip and paid their bill. They walked out of the restaurant holding hands and smiling brightly.

They both knew this was the beginning of a very long relationship together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The pictures on Hikaru and Ben's profile can be found here:  
> Hikaru: [1](http://www.thenewpotato.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/10/john-cho-selfie1.jpg?a4c780) and [2](http://www.thenewpotato.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/10/john-cho-actor.jpg?a4c780).  
> Ben: [close up](http://plusnews.koreadaily.com/wp-content/uploads/2016/07/%EC%8A%A4%ED%83%80%ED%8A%B8%EB%A0%89-%EB%B9%84%EC%9A%98%EB%93%9C-%EB%8D%94%EA%B7%B8-%EC%A0%95.jpg) and [winter jacket](http://cache2.asset-cache.net/xr/134493155.jpg?v=1&c=IWSAsset&k=3&d=77BFBA49EF87892155F29F61288AC1CA72B1D3AD0CC6C7D6D314B055EB9A30834ED136D22499215CE30A760B0D811297). 
> 
> All of these headcanons come from mighty-poffertjes which can be found can be found [here](http://mighty-poffertjes.tumblr.com/post/148785620789/possible-first-meeting-scenarios). Go check her out on [tumblr](http://www.mighty-poffertjes.tumblr.com) and on AO3 at [pissedofsandwich](http://archiveofourown.org/users/pissedofsandwich/works). She's wonderful, she has a fantastic blog and writes amazing stories. Please go give her some love!!


	6. The One Where Ben Tries Stand Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 7.) An Asian heritage month celebration in San Francisco where Ben does stand up and Hikaru just falls in love with his charm.

Hikaru was just looking for a break from his studies and it just so happened that there was an Asian Heritage Celebration going on all month. He thought that he should go check it out and if possible, meet some new people. More specifically, more Asian men. Hikaru shivered at the thought. However, even though he was prepared to flirt with the men, he wasn’t expecting to be swept off his feet by a very tall, very bulky, very funny, beautiful Asian man. Hikaru was sitting in the second row, watching this man, Ben, perform the most amazing and funny stand up Hikaru had ever seen.

“...That's why I want to get a tattoo that raises awareness.” Ben spoke, “Like a lot of women get tattoos of butterflies above their ass.”

Hikaru laughed loudly.

“You know to raise awareness of butterflies, because they're going extinct. I had a boyfriend who wanted to get a meaningful tattoo. So he got a tattoo of North and South Korea on his ass divided by his crack.

Hikaru covered his mouth with his hand, snickering at Ben’s joke.

“So, every time he’d use the bathroom, he’d complain that he felt a pain in his ass from his divided country.”

 

Ben continued after the crowd’s laughter lowered, “I've been studying crowds for all these years and every group has different kinds of laughs. Like there's always the machine gun laugh, like ‘e-e-e-e-e.’

“There's always the shy girl, ‘Oh, hohohohoho’. Then there's always those girls who have the most jacked up teeth. They're angry and fighting and grinding against each other and snarled. ‘HAAH! HAAH! HAAH!’ There were at least 5 of these girls at my last show.”

Ben paused to drink some of his water.

“There's the inside laughers. You know the ones, they don't make any noise when they laugh. There's the guy who never laughs and just nods his head and then there's the guy that looks like he's laughing and his shoulders are shaking but there's no sound coming out.” Ben explained, with several hand gestures.

“Like if I ever do a show with only inside laughers, I walk off the stage, thinking I did horribly. But then they approach me and tell me, ‘We had a wonderful time!’”

Ben, confused, answered, “But you didn't laugh.”

“We laugh on the inside.”

Ben gave an offended look before speaking, “What the hell is that?”

“This man is amazing!” Hikaru thought to himself, his lungs hurting from laughing so much.

“There's the touchy laughers, the ones that elbow your side all night.”

“Oh, that’s me!” Hikaru laughed, with restraint, so he didn’t grab onto the arm of the woman next to him.

“And the polite laughers, we've all been there. Where your boss thinks he's the funniest person ever. Like my last boss came up to me and said, “Hey you're Asian? When I started confucianism I get confused.”

Ben laughed politely, “I need health insurance. I have a child and no money.”

“He has a kid?” Hikaru asked himself, “Maybe it’s just part of his routine and he doesn’t actually have a child.”

“There's the goofy laugh, which everyone has. For me this usually happens when I'm around my friends and someone tells a funny joke and everyone's connecting eyes except for you and you're like, “Uh, heh heh heh heh. Uh heh heh heh. I'm so lonely.” Or at my day job, because I'm broke.”

The audience laughs.

“And my boss will walk by just as I fart and we both let out one of those goofy laughs, you know like mature adults when do while at work.”

 

“I got a kid, a 2 year old baby girl.”

“Oh, okay so he really does have a child.” Hikaru whispered quietly, “Maybe he’s married or straight...”

“But you have to be careful. Because there will be times that she runs around the apartment yelling, “Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!” And my sister will visit and she'll walk in the door and hear her saying that and my sister will ask, “Who taught you that?”

And she'll answer, “Papa!”

“What else did he tell you?”

“No cookies and boys are hot.”

The audience burst out laughing and Hikaru thought, “Okay, he’s definitely not straight.”

Ben gave a quick wave to the audience before shouting, “Thank you everyone, you’ve been amazing!”

 

\----- _After the show_ \-----

 

Hikaru had never laughed so hard in his life. He needed to meet Ben, he was confident that Ben wasn’t straight and hoped that he might have a bit of interest in him. So, Hikaru found himself standing up after Ben disappeared backstage. He walked towards the side of the stage, hoping to catch Ben before he left. To his luck, Ben stumbled into Hikaru, quite literally, as he walked off the side exit of the stage.

“Oh sorry,” Ben laughed, “I almost didn’t see you there.”

“Umm, h-hi,” Hikaru stuttered, nervously, “I just w-wanted to to t-tell you that I loved your show and I think you’re hilarious and beautiful and I would love to buy you a drink. If you want to, you don’t have to if you don’t want to.”

Ben chuckled lightly, bopping Hikaru’s nose, “You’re funny. I would love to have a drink with you...”

“Hikaru,” He interjected quickly.

“Hikaru,” Ben hummed, “That’s a beautiful name. I’ve always liked the name, Hikaru.”

Hikaru blushed and mumbled, “Are you seeing anyone right now?”

“Well, I’m seeing this adorable, little sunshine that thinks I’m hilarious. So, yeah, I am seeing someone,” Ben smiled, his face flushing.

Hikaru leaned his head against Ben’s bicep and held onto his hand, firmly. Now this was a man he wasn’t going to let go of. Not yet.

 

\----- _4 Months Later-----_

 

“It’s not too soon, is it?” Ben asked, nervously fidgeting with Hikaru’s hand.

“No, it’s not,” Hikaru smiled, “I want to meet her.”

Ben took a deep breath, “Okay, she’s just in her room. I’ll be there too and hopefully, you two will hit it off.”

“I hope so,” Hikaru murmured as Ben opened the door and stepped inside. Hikaru followed him into the small room.

“Hey Dem,” Ben cooed, “There’s someone I want you to meet.”

Demora looked up from her toys, at her father.

“This is Hikaru,” Ben spoke, turning to Hikaru, who was sitting next to him.

“Hi!” She smiled with her eyes squeezed shut.

“Hi, Demora,” Hikaru breathed.

“Hikaru is my partner,” Ben explained to Demora, while he gave Hikaru’s hand a squeeze, “And we love each other.”

Demora nodded and without saying anything she stood up and walked three steps over to Hikaru. She sat in his lap and pointed at Hikaru, “Daddy!” She cheered, clapping her hands together.

Hikaru smiled brightly, looking over at Ben. At Ben’s nod, Hikaru held Demora’s hands in his own and spoke, “Yeah, that’s right.”

Demora wiggled her hands out of Hikaru’s and gave him a hug, “Two daddies are better than one.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because I'm not funny and I can't write jokes, all the jokes in this chapter come from the following links:  
> [1](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=frBLN4vGpfs), [2](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TekADN7l7DE) and [3](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kP0MBy0eQAQ).
> 
> All of these headcanons come from mighty-poffertjes which can be found can be found [here](http://mighty-poffertjes.tumblr.com/post/148785620789/possible-first-meeting-scenarios). Go check her out on [tumblr](http://www.mighty-poffertjes.tumblr.com) and on AO3 at [pissedofsandwich](http://archiveofourown.org/users/pissedofsandwich/works). She's wonderful, she has a fantastic blog and writes amazing stories. Please go give her some love!!


	7. Can't Take My Eyes Off Of You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 8.) Post-Nero when Hikaru, now a hero, tries to flirt with Ben, who at first refuses because, “So now that you're a hero, you think anyone would drop their pants for you? Yeah?” But then is floored by how GENUINE Hikaru’s attraction (proven throughout a series of wooing that includes singing, I love you baby, 10 things I hate about you style.)  
> The "10 Things I Hate About You" video can be found [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w6XGUhzfutc).

Hikaru loved libraries; he loved the quiet rooms and the old books in the back. The soft lounge chairs and the large windows. It was a place he went to escape from everyday stress and spend some time to himself. He was sitting in his favourite spot, the large blue chair that had a perfect view of the Golden Gate Bridge.

He cracked open his book and prepared for an afternoon of quiet reading.

_THUMP_

_“Oh what now?”_ Hikaru rolled his eyes, looking over to the source of the sound. He was awe-struck; right beside him was a very broad and tall Asian man, with glasses and an old-fashioned laptop. _“Oh no,”_ Hikaru hummed, melting into his seat. The man turned to him and gave him a polite smile before turning back to his laptop and opening a file to work on. _“This is it, this is how I die,”_ He thought happily, _“And I’m fine with that.”_

 

Hikaru had lost all interest in his book and was trying to sneak little glances at the man without him noticing. He kept asking himself questions about this man and who he might be.

_“Hmm, he looks like a Matteo. He’s cool enough to pull off that name.”_

_“I wonder what he’s working on...a college project? University assignment? A personal project?"_

_“Oh! Maybe a gift for a loved one? He seems sweet, he would definitely do that.”_

_“I love how his face scrunches up when he’s concentrating and how he-”_

“Uh excuse me?” the man spoke, startling Hikaru out of his thoughts. It was just then that Hikaru realized that he was staring at the man for far too long to be deemed appropriate. “Can I help you?” He asked, narrowing his eyes at Hikaru.

“Sorry, I was just thinking,” Hikaru chuckled, “I didn’t mean to disturb you.” Hikaru turned back to his book, trying to keep his eyes focused on the people in the story, rather than the person beside him. “Actually, you and me should go on a date Friday night,” Hikaru let out before he could stop himself. “Oh shit,” He mumbled, “Why did I say that?”

The man scoffed, “So, now that you’re a hero, you think anyone would drop their pants for you, yeah?”

 _“Yup, I messed this up...”_ He groaned to himself.

He winced before asking, “How did you know that I-”

“Oh please, I can see your Academy travel mug from here,” The man interrupted. “And I know people. You just want to get into someone’s bedroom before you leave on some intergalactic mission.” The man turned back to his laptop and Hikaru felt terrible. _“Oh fuck...I never meant to insult him or hurt him,”_ He thought quietly, _“I thought he was attractive and I wanted to meet him. I never wanted this to happen.”_

Hikaru got out of his chair and stood in front of the man, “That’s not true,” He hummed, “I don’t want to get into your pants or your bedroom, or anything like that.” He took a deep breath before continuing, “I’m Hikaru, Hikaru Sulu and I think you’re beautiful and when you smiled at me, I felt like my heart was on fire. I never meant to insult you or hurt you, I just want to get to know you.” At the man’s silence, Hikaru went on. “What your name is, what you do for a living. Or what you’re writing,” He spoke, gesturing at his laptop, “Why you and me have the same fascination with retro things.”

 

The man was stunned, Hikaru’s honesty and bluntness had captured his heart and left him without words.

“Sorry, you probably think I’m weird and creepy. I’ll just be leaving then...” Hikaru mumbled, turning around. He took two steps forward and was surprised when a hand on his wrist held him back.

“Ben,” The man whispered.

“Excuse me?” Hikaru asked, turning around to look at the man.

“I’m Ben,” He explained, pointing at himself, “I’m a writer, I’m working on my own book, called Choice of Pilots, about a man who falls in love with a airline pilot, but gets amnesia and can’t remember anything about the man, except that he’s a pilot. Eventually the pilot hears about his partner’s amnesia and spends the rest of his life, helping his partner regain his memory. At home, I have a typewriter, 200 hardcover books, 17 vinyl records and an Xbox.”

Now Hikaru is stunned, luckily for him, Ben motions for him to sit down and the two of them talk quietly for hours until the library closes.

 

\----- _Back at Ben’s Apartment-----_

 

“Wait, so you’re a pilot?”

“Yeah,” Hikaru laughed.

“Wow, I write a book about two men, falling in love and spending all their time together and here we are,” Ben beamed, pecking Hikaru on the lips, “One pilot and his partner, side by side, for better or worse.”

Hikaru giggled, “It sounds like we’re getting married.”

“Do you want to hear a secret?” Ben whispered.

Hikaru nodded.

“They get married at the end of the book, that’s how it ends,” Ben explained, “And the epilogue, they adopt a child together.”

“Well, I want to read that next chapter when you’re done with it, because it’s incredible and I can’t wait to see what happens next!”

Ben smiled, “Thank you, for you, I’ll try to finish it as soon as I can.”

 

* * *

 

It didn't take long for Ben to truly realize how genuine Hikaru’s attraction towards him was. When he walked onto his balcony one day, he was not expecting Hikaru to be standing outside his apartment building with a stereo, loudly and beautifully singing, “Can't Take My Eyes Off Of You.”

Ben found himself dancing on the balcony to Hikaru’s voice.

 

_“You're just too good to be true can't take my eyes off of you_

_You'd be like heaven to touch I wanna hold you so much_

_And long last love has arrived and I thank God I'm alive_

_You're just too good to be true can't take my eyes off of you.”_

Ben could see Hikaru smiling from the ground. He wanted to ask what and why Hikaru was singing to him at 20:00, when his elderly neighbors were trying to sleep. But he couldn’t bring himself to interrupt the man, who was burying himself into Ben’s heart.

 

_“Pardon the way that I stare is nothing else to compare_

_The sign of you usually weak there are no words left to speak_

_But if you feel like I feel please let me know that it's real_

_You're just too good to be true can't take my eyes off of you.”_

Just then, a live orchestra took Hikaru’s place on the balcony below. Ben watched as Hikaru disappeared into the apartment, but a few moments later, he could hear Hikaru voice in the hallway. Ben ran to open the door just as Hikaru stepped through, into his apartment.

 

_“I love you baby and if it's quite all right_

_I need you baby to warm your lonely night_

_I love you baby trust in me when I say_

_Oh pretty baby don't bring me down I pray_

_Oh pretty baby come on and find you stay_

_And let me love you baby let me love you.”_

Ben was amazed that Hikaru was going through all of this to woo him and sweep him off his feet. Ben knew that this was real, it was genuine. Hikaru would not go this far for anything other than pure love, affection and attraction. Hikaru was in love with him.

 

_“You're just too good to be true..._

_Can't take my eyes off of you can't take my eyes off of you_

_You're just too good to be true can't take my eyes off of you_

_You'd be like heaven to touch I wanna hold you so much_

_And long last love has arrived and I thank God I'm alive_

_You're just too good to be true can't take my eyes off of you.”_

Hikaru dropped his fake mic and offered Ben his hand, while still singing. Ben took it and Hikaru danced with him around the living room. Ben found himself laughing and singing along with Hikaru.

 

_“I love you baby and if it's quite all right_

_I need you baby to warm your lonely night_

_I love you baby trust in me when I say_

_Oh pretty baby don't bring me down I pray_

_Oh pretty baby come on and find you stay_

_And let me love you baby let me love you.”_

Hikaru leaned in halfway and waited until Ben pressed their lips together. They lost themselves in the kiss, the music from the orchestra faded away, leaving only them, in the quiet of Ben’s apartment.

 

“ _Oh give you baby trust to me what I said_

_I need you baby to warm your lonely night_

_Oh pretty baby come on and find you stay_

_And let me love you baby let me love you.”_

Hikaru sung the last verse, just inches away from Ben’s face; watching as the man let out a bright smile and shed several tears. _“I love this man,”_ They both thought as they shared one more kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All of these headcanons come from mighty-poffertjes which can be found can be found [here](http://mighty-poffertjes.tumblr.com/post/148785620789/possible-first-meeting-scenarios). Go check her out on [tumblr](http://www.mighty-poffertjes.tumblr.com) and on AO3 at [pissedofsandwich](http://archiveofourown.org/users/pissedofsandwich/works). She's wonderful, she has a fantastic blog and writes amazing stories. Please go give her some love!!


	8. Blind Dates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 9.) Ben’s blind date turns out to be an asshole. So, he grabs the closest guy to him and asks him to please kiss me, this guy freaks me out (PRETEND!!! BOYFRIENDS!!!!) ofc it's Hikaru.

This was a mistake, a huge mistake. Looking back on it, Ben regretted letting his coworker, Lenny, set him up on a blind date. He turned to Lenny for help after a series of unsuccessful dates Ben recently went on. But Lenny managed to set Ben up with the creepiest, most disturbing asshole that Ben had ever met. He just wanted to get out of this situation as fast as possible.

* * *

When their drinks arrived, Max spat at the waiter, “This isn't what I ordered. Can't anything go right in my life?” Furious, Max left the table and burst into the bar.

Ben flinched backwards, into the booth’s cushions. The waitress, who was still standing at their table, turned to Ben and whispered, “Are you okay?”

Ben answered with a scared look and a quiet, “I’m not sure.”

She sighed, “Just let me know if you need anything or need to leave.”

Ben smiled weakly, “Thanks, I’ll let you know.”

 

Max returned with an armload of drinks. “What are you still doing here?” He hissed at the waitress, “I had to get my own damn drinks because of you!” When the waitress left, Max huffed into his drinks, “I guess things were going too well for me!”

Ben tried to stay calm and not show any weakness in front of this man, but it was becoming more and more difficult to do so.

“Why? Why me?” Max yelled when he knocked over his Scotch and his glass of Beer. “Why do bad things happen to good people?” He shouted, banging on the table. 

“Maybe because you're not a good person?” Ben remarked to himself.

“Uh sir,” Their waitress spoke, “You need to calm down.” 

He rolled his eyes, “Yes mommy,” He answered sarcastically.

“Oh my god,” Ben winced to himself, “I gotta get out of here! This guy’s insane! How does Lenny even know him?” Ben was nervously glancing throughout the restaurant, hoping that someone who walk by and save him from this situation. To Ben’s luck he saw someone coming. “Oh thank you!” He hummed.

Without thinking, Ben stood up and walked towards the man, the beautifully lean, Asian man. “Sato!” Ben smiled, hoping the man would go along with it. ‘Sato’ looked confused when Ben wrapped his arms around giving him a huge hug. But Ben was quick to explain the situation to Sato. “I’m Ben. This guy is being super inappropriate and he’s freaking me out,” Ben whispered in Sato’s ear, “Can you please pretend to be my boyfriend and get me out of this situation?”

“Oh Ben!” Sato beamed, “I haven’t seen you in so long. How have you been?”

Ben let out a nervous laugh, thankful that this man was going along with his plan. “I’ve been great. How’s your work going?”

“I just got promoted and a huge advance in my career,” Sato hummed, looking at Ben with wistful eyes. “I’ve missed you so much,” He whispered, leaning in and kissing Ben chasely on the lips. Ben was surprised by Sato’s forwardness, but this did help Ben’s situation. Ben leaned into the kiss, feeling the softness and warmth in Sato’s lips.

 

“Wait a fucking minute!” Max screamed, drawing the pair apart. “What the hell is going on here?”

“He’s my boyfriend,” Sato explained, holding onto Ben’s arm and resting his head against his shoulder.

“But that shithead is on a date with me! You want to explain that?”

Ben chuckled, “Sorry, but I thought this was just a friendly thing. You know, just two people getting acquainted.”

Max snarled, “Screw this! I don’t need this.” He shoved past the pair and left the restaurant in a huff. 

 

Ben let out a sigh of relief and turned to the man who saved his life, “Oh thank you. Thank you so much. I didn’t expect you to go along with it, but I had to try and he was being an a-mmph,” Ben was cut off as Sato sealed his lips against his own. 

“No problem,” Sato chuckled, “I hate discrimination and you’re really cute and you shouldn’t have to go through that shit.”

Ben smiled, “Thank you! I can’t thank you enough.”

“Well, how about I join you for dinner and I’ll pay for your meal,” Sato shrugged playfully, “And if you’re feeling up to it, maybe we can split a dessert.”

Ben felt like he was about to cry, “That sounds amazing.”

Sato smiled brightly and dragged Ben into the booth.

* * *

“Could I get your real name?” Ben asked, squeezing Sato’s hand.

“Hikaru,” He purred, leaning his head against Ben’s bicep. “By the way,” Hikaru spoke, “How did you know my middle name?”

“What do you mean?”

“Sato. You called me Sato.”

“That’s your middle name?”

“Yeah.”

“Well, I was just trying to get away from that stupid date and I saw you and I just came up with a name on my feet.” Ben answered, “And I just hoped that you would go along with it and save me from him.”

“You’re welcome.” Hikaru smiled and ran his thumb against Ben’s palm. “Now,” Hikaru cheered, clapping his hands together, “I think you need something sweet to cheer you up. How about we get some dessert and I can walk you home after this. Does that sound alright?”

Ben kissed Hikaru’s lips, “I think you are sweet enough to make me feel better. But I will happily accept your dessert date.”

“Good,” Hikaru answered before flagging over their waitress. 

“We’re going to get a hot fudge sundae with extra ice cream and extra fudge!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, the Max character in this chapter is based on Ross from Friends because he tends to be rude and aggressive and I've never written characters like that before, so I needed a little bit of help.
> 
> All of these headcanons come from mighty-poffertjes which can be found can be found [here](http://mighty-poffertjes.tumblr.com/post/148785620789/possible-first-meeting-scenarios). Go check her out on [tumblr](http://www.mighty-poffertjes.tumblr.com) and on AO3 at [pissedofsandwich](http://archiveofourown.org/users/pissedofsandwich/works). She's wonderful, she has a fantastic blog and writes amazing stories. Please go give her some love!!


	9. The Starfleet Cadet Next Door

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 10.) Alternatively: Ben is a single parent who already has Demora. Hikaru is the nice Starfleet cadet neighbor who babysits Demora when Ben’s busy working and it’s all nice and fun until Demora starts calling him papa too and OH NO FEELINGS

The whole thing started when Hikaru heard someone knocking at his door at three in the morning. When he stumbled towards the door, dead tired, he wasn’t expecting to find is neighbor standing there, holding a crying baby.

“Please,” Ben, if Hikaru remembered correctly, spoke, “You gotta help me! She won’t stop crying! I’ve tried everything and I need to work in the morning and my boss will fire me if I’m late again!”

Hikaru rubbed at his eyes and mumbled a quick, “Okay, come in. I’ll help you.” Hikaru led Ben and his crying child, into his living room and turned on one of the lamps. “May I?” Hikaru asked, holding his arms out.

“Yeah, sure,” Ben replied, handing the baby over to Hikaru.

“Okay, are you watching?” Hikaru hummed, looking up at Ben.

“Yeah,” Ben answered, sitting next to Hikaru on the couch.

“So...you fold her arms over her chest and gently place your hand overtop of her arms. Then hold her bottom with your other hand and gently rock her at a 45 degree angle.” Hikaru explained, instantly stopping the girl’s crying.

“Oh my...how did you do that?” Ben gasped, his jaw wide open.

Hikaru laughed, “I have a younger sister and I remember my mother calming her down by using this method.”

“Oh,” Ben exhaled, “You are incredible! Thank you so much!”

“May I ask what her name is?” Hikaru questioned, handing the baby back to Ben.

“Demora,” Ben hummed.

Hikaru smiled, “Well, you and your partner are very lucky to have her. She seems very sweet.”

“I don’t have a partner,” Ben muttered.

“You don’t?”

“No,” Ben answered, kissing Demora on her nose, “It’s just the two of us. Just me and Dem.”

 

Hikaru felt his heart go out to the man, he couldn’t imagine how hard it must be to raise a child on his own, while having a job at the same time. “Do you want me to help?” Hikaru asked quietly, smiling at the family of two.

“You would do that?” Ben chirped, his face lighting up.

“Yeah, of course,” Hikaru assured, “I could look after her while you’re at work and you can pick her up when you’re done.”

“Oh, that would be incredible,” Ben sighed, “But aren’t you a cadet? How are you going to do that when you go to school during the day?”

“I could take her to class with me,” Hikaru answered, “Most of my profs wouldn’t care and as long as I don’t have a piloting class, then I can look after her.”

“Oh thank you,” Ben gushed, grabbing Hikaru hands and kissing them.

“Don’t worry, I’m going to help you.” Hikaru hummed.

 

* * *

 

It didn’t take a lot of time before rumours started spreading at the Academy. Why Hikaru was suddenly walking around campus, carrying a young baby. Some believed he adopted her, some thought the child was a distant relative of Hikaru’s and some thought Hikaru had a one night stand that ended in him becoming a single father. Despite all these rumours, only Hikaru and Ben knew the truth. Nyota eventually got the truth out of Hikaru and demanded to know more about this Ben character. But Hikaru wouldn’t budge.

“Hey, I’m back,” Ben called as he walked into Hikaru’s apartment.

“Shh,” Hikaru let out, “She just fell asleep.”

Ben took off his shoes and padded over to Hikaru, who was cradling Demora in his arms. Ben couldn’t help but smile at Demora’s sleeping face, sucking on her soother. “She’s really taken a liking to you,” Ben hummed, sitting next to Hikaru.

“Yeah, she falls asleep in my arms, almost instantly and she cries if I leave the room.”

“If you keep taking care of her, like this, she’s going to start thinking that you’re her father,” Ben joked.

Hikaru laughed, “I don’t think so. She looks more like you than she does like me.”

“I disagree,” Ben murmured.

 

\----- _1 Year Later-----_

 

Hikaru couldn’t believe that he had been taking care of Demora for more than a year. They had spent so much time together and he always looked forward to spending time with her and taking her to class or to the local park. He loved her. But when he lifted Demora into his arms, he wasn’t expecting her to mumble, “Dada,” to him.

Startled, Hikaru turned to Ben, “Did she just say...”

“Yeah, she did,” Ben murmured.

“What does this mean?” Hikaru asked, looking down at Demora.

“It means that we both love you and I really want to date you,” Ben blushed.

Hikaru smiled and took three steps towards Ben. “I would love to go on a date with you,” He whispered, pecking Ben’s cheek.

“And for the record,” Hikaru added, “I love both of you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The advice Hikaru gave Ben about holding Demora was from a tumblr video I saw last year. It can be found here on [Youtube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j2C8MkY7Co8). 
> 
> All of these headcanons come from mighty-poffertjes which can be found can be found [here](http://mighty-poffertjes.tumblr.com/post/148785620789/possible-first-meeting-scenarios). Go check her out on [tumblr](http://www.mighty-poffertjes.tumblr.com) and on AO3 at [pissedofsandwich](http://archiveofourown.org/users/pissedofsandwich/works). She's wonderful, she has a fantastic blog and writes amazing stories. Please go give her some love!!


	10. A Basic Guide To Fencing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 11.) Ben is a fencing instructor and Hikaru purposely messes up all of his steps until Ben is basically like, “Look, nobody can be that bad in fencing. Just say the word and I’ll go out with you.”

Hikaru loved fencing, it was a hobby he started when he was only 8 years old. But unfortunately, ever since he got accepted into Starfleet, he couldn’t practice everyday, like he used to. So when he finished his first year and summer vacation was coming up, Hikaru had signed up for a fencing class; hoping to spend more time, perfecting his skills.

He was practically bouncing on his feet as he put on his fencing attire. He, along with the other 8 people who had signed up for the class, waited patiently until the instructor walked in.

“Alright class,” The instructor called from behind them. He was wearing his mask, so Hikaru couldn’t make out his face. “Everyone stand in a line facing the east wall and let’s start with some basic stretches. We don’t want anyone getting hurt before we get to the good stuff,” He spoke, taking off his mask and tossing it to the side.

“Wow,” Hikaru sighed, staring at the man, who couldn’t be much older than him, with love-struck eyes. “He’s beautiful. Wait, Hikaru!” He shouted at himself, “What are you doing? He’s your instructor, he’s probably married or straight or has some rule that he doesn’t date his students. Get your head got of your ass and focus! Don’t get distracted!”

Just then, the instructor bent down and picked up his mask from the floor, giving Hikaru a perfect view of his ass. “Too late,” Hikaru mumbled, watching as he walked away to grab a set of epees.

* * *

 

“Alright,” The instructor spoke, clapping his hands together, “Who wants to be my first guinea pig?”

Hikaru found himself walking forward with his arm raised.

“Alright, we have our first volunteer,” The instructor chuckled, “What’s your name?”

“Hikaru,” He choked out, trying to keep a level head.

“Okay Hikaru, we’re going to start with some counter parries. So I’m going to start and I want you defend my attack, alright?”

“Alright,” Hikaru squeaked, pulling down his mask. “Calm down Hikaru!” He thought to himself, “Come on! Get yourself together, he’s just your instructor, stop acting like an idiot.” Unfortunately for Hikaru, since he was arguing with himself, he missed the call of, “En garde,” And his instructor’s attack and ended up stumbling backwards a few feet.

“Are you okay?” The instructor asked, pulling off his mask.

“Yeah, sorry I just blanked out for a second.”

“Okay,” He spoke hesitantly, “Let’s try that again.” He pulled down his mask again and held up his sword before calling out, “En garde.”

Hikaru took a deep breath and raised his sword. He saw the sword moving towards him, but his arm felt like concrete; he couldn’t move it.

The instructor jabbed his chest again.

“Are you sure you’re okay?” He asked.

“Yeah,” Hikaru panted, “One more time, I got this.”

“En garde!”

 

Hikaru lost track of how many times he missed. He stopped counting after 12, feeling far too embarrassed. His only saving grace was the mask that covered his face and the unfamiliar faces staring at him. After what felt like an eternity of embarrassment for Hikaru, the instructor asked him to stand to the side and had someone else replace Hikaru.

Hikaru left that day feeling humiliated. He spent his childhood with a metal sword in his hand and he lost all of his training, all of his experience because he felt attracted to his instructor. He collapsed onto his bed and buried his face into his pillow, feeling ashamed.

* * *

 

Hikaru considered not attending the next class, but nevertheless, he found himself walking towards the building the next week. When he got there, the room was empty. He went through his stretches and when no one else had shown up, he walked over to the epees that were hanging on the wall and picked one up. He took a deep breath and started his usual routine.

_Step, step, parry, parry, parry, attack, attack, parry, shift, step, step, attack, parry, attack, attack, attack._

“I knew you could fence,” A voice spoke from behind him. Hikaru turned around and took off his mask to see his instructor standing there.

“How did you know it was me?” Hikaru asked.

“I saw you come in,” He explained, “So, do you want to tell me why you failed horrifically last week? But then you come to class today and carry yourself like a world class fencer?”

Hikaru sighed, “I’ve been fencing ever since I was 8, but when I got accepted into Starfleet, I no longer had the time to practice. This summer was the first time in months that I had enough time to spend fencing.” He took a deep breath before continuing, “But I never expected my instructor to be so...”

“So what?” He pried.

“So beautiful,” Hikaru hummed, looking up at him with wide, innocent eyes.

“Shit,” Ben mumbled, leaning in and sealing his lips against Hikaru’s. They lost themselves in the kiss, eventually landing on the ground in a heap. The two laughed as Ben stood up and offered Hikaru a hand.

“First,” He spoke, “Call me Ben.”

“Okay.”

“Second, you and me, dinner at Leon’s tonight.”

Hikaru smiled, “I would love to join you for dinner.”

“And third,” Ben added before joking, “Never sign up for one of my classes, again.”

“Never?” Hikaru teased.

“From now on, you’re getting private lessons from me.” Ben purred, leaning in for another kiss.

“Best decision ever,” Hikaru hummed, wrapping his arms around Ben.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All of these headcanons come from mighty-poffertjes which can be found can be found [here](http://mighty-poffertjes.tumblr.com/post/148785620789/possible-first-meeting-scenarios). Go check her out on [tumblr](http://www.mighty-poffertjes.tumblr.com) and on AO3 at [pissedofsandwich](http://archiveofourown.org/users/pissedofsandwich/works). She's wonderful, she has a fantastic blog and writes amazing stories. Please go give her some love!!


	11. Stuck In Here...With You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 12.) They both end up locked in a lift on valentine’s day, both late to their dates, and end up having philosophical conversations for hours.

Hikaru was excited, this was his first date in months and he finally had some free time to start dating again. Yes, he thought it was corny that it happened to be Valentine’s day today and this was his first date in a very long time. But what was even worse, he had went out and bought a box of chocolates from a local chocolatier; along with half a dozen yellow tulips. 

“Alright, you can do this,” He said to himself, adjusting his bowtie one more time before leaving his apartment and locking it behind him. He rolled up the sleeves of his grey dress shirt as he stepped into the lift. He pressed the button for the main floor. The doors were just about to close when Hikaru heard someone holler, “Hold the elevator!” Immediately, Hikaru stuck his hand in front of the door and pushed it back, allowing the man who called to him, to enter the lift.

“Thanks,” The man answered, out of breath.

“No problem,” Hikaru answered with a small smile. 

 

Hikaru watched as the elevator counted down the floors. From the corner of his eye, he could see that the man was holding an old copy of The Three Musketeers with a blue bow and a red ribbon wrapped around it. It was probably a sentimental gift to his significant other, unlike Hikaru’s chocolates on Valentine's Day. 

“Well, I see you didn’t want to be a cliche, like me,” Hikaru joked motioning at the man’s book.

He looked down at it and laughed, “It’s one of my favourite books of all time. My partner said he wanted to exchange gifts that were meaningful to each of us.”

“Wow, that’s really amazing.”

Ben shrugged, “I don’t know. I just met the guy, I don’t even think I like him and I wouldn’t even call him my date. He’s more like an acquaintance than anything else.”

“Well that’s too bad, I hope things go better for you.”

The man smiled and laughed, “Thank you. I hope your night will be enjoyable and if it isn’t, at least you have some chocolates to make yourself feel better.”  


Hikaru laughed with him.

 

They were both surprised when the lift lurched forward and screeched to a halt. 

“Oh no,” Hikaru thought, “This can’t be good.” Hikaru looked at the man and noticed how beautiful he was. “And now, I’m trapped in an elevator with him, a box of chocolates and our favourite book ever.” He thought to himself. He was wearing a grey, over-the-head sweater with a black shirt underneath. “It makes him look home-y,” Hikaru smiled, “Like he’s been sitting by a fireplace and keeping warm from the cold winter outside.”

Hikaru thought he should introduce himself if they were going to be trapped in an elevator together for some unknown amount of time. “I’m Hikaru,” He spoke, turning to Ben and sitting on the floor in front of him.

Ben smiled and joined him on the floor. “Ben,” He answered simply.

 

\----- _ 15 Minutes Later----- _

 

“What happens when we die?” Hikaru spoke into the elevator. 

“We move onto the our next life, wherever that takes us.” Ben answered, resting his head back against his hands.

“Where do you think that is?” Hikaru asked, offering Ben a chocolate.

“Maybe it has something to do with your last life. Like where or how you died; so if you died from drowning, maybe in your next life, you’re an aquatic animal. Or, if you died in space, in your next life, you live on another planet, galaxies away from Earth.”

“Well that makes sense, but we will never know until we die.” Hikaru replied.

“Yeah. What one piece of advice would you offer to a newborn infant?”

“Well, I would probably tell them that they shouldn’t be afraid of expressing themselves and finding out who they are. They should be able to discover what they like, who they like and who they are, without worrying about what other people think. I would want my child, and any other child, to be themselves and find out everything they can about themselves.”

 

“Is there a reason to live?” Ben asked, looking over at Hikaru.

“To find a better humanity. To find ways that we can improve our lives and make a better world for future generations to grow in and improve in their time. That we aren’t perfect, but it gets better and we will improve, even though it may take a lot of time.”

“What holds you back from doing what you really want to do?” Hikaru asked, leaning against the back of the elevator and popping a chocolate into his mouth.

“I don’t know,” Ben mumbled, scratching at his head. “I guess if anything is stopping me from doing what I want, is me.”

“What do you mean?” Hikaru questioned, turning to face Ben.

“Well, I’m afraid of taking risks, afraid of jumping into the abyss. I never had confidence in myself and I hold myself back from doing the things that I want to do.”

Hikaru thought for a minute before speaking, “Is there something you want to do right now that you’re holding back from?”

Ben sighed, “Yeah, there is.”

“You should do it,” Hikaru smiled, “I think you won’t hold yourself back if you start learning how to trust yourself and take risks.”

Without saying anything, Ben sucked in a deep breath before crawling over to Hikaru. He sat next to him and reached for his hand. He brought it to his lips and kissed it briefly. “I think you’re beautiful and your date is incredibly lucky.”

Hikaru laughed, “You mean the date I didn’t show up for and left alone in some restaurant?”

Ben laughed, “Does that make me your new date?”

“Yeah, I think it does,” Hikaru hummed.

 

* * *

 

 

“Hey Hikaru,” Ben whispered.

“Yeah, Ben?”

“You don’t have any water, do you?” He croaked.

Hikaru sighed, “No I don’t. I could really use some though.”

“Yeah, my throat is killing me,” Ben moaned, sliding down the wall and lying on the ground. Hikaru shuffled over to him and rested his head on Ben’s chest. 

“Is it better to love and lose or never to love?” Ben mumbled.

“Love and lose,” Hikaru murmured, “Because no matter what happens, or how you lose someone, you can still love them in one way or another. And you can still love other people. I can’t imagine detaching myself from everyone that I know and love and isolating myself from all of them.”

Ben smiled, wrapping his arm around Hikaru, “Yeah, I love people and I’ve lost people, but life goes on. You can’t detach yourself from everyone and live alone. Because you never truly are alone, there’s always someone else.” Ben waited before asking, “What is true happiness?”

“Finding what you want in life, finding people that you can trust, people that you can love and sharing all your experiences and stories with them. Being able to love yourself in a positive way and have pride in who you are and what you do. That is how you achieve true happiness...Okay, what is true love?” Hikaru asked.

Ben pondered that for a moment. “It’s that little feeling you get in your chest when you tell a friend a story about something that you did last week. Or going on a midnight walk with your significant other, holding hands and enjoying the company of each other. Trusting one another and being comfortable with the silence when your conversations dwindle away. It’s that little smile you get when you see them fast asleep beside you or when you surprise them with a meal you made yourself, just for them. That’s true love.”

Hikaru beamed, “That was beautiful.”

Ben blushed. He tried to draw Hikaru’s attention away by asking him another question, “Okay, is it easier to love or be loved?”

“Hmm, I think it’s easier to love, because you can always show that in small gestures and gifts that can be more subtle than telling that person, out right, that you love them. As for being loved, that’s something that you can’t always determine and it needs to be earned. It takes time, they have to know you and through time, they may start to love you. And yes, the same thing happens with yourself, but you know yourself and you know when you love someone. You can choose to act on your feelings or let them simmer and see where they lead you.”

 

“I agree with you,” Ben murmured, closing his eyes.

“You better not fall asleep on me!” Hikaru teased, shaking Ben’s arm.

“‘m not,” He yawned, “Just enjoying this time with you.”

Hikaru smiled and burrowed into Ben’s side.

 

\----- _ 20 Minutes Later----- _

 

They lay on the ground, thirsty, until the elevator doors finally opened. 

“Do you wanna get out of here?” Hikaru asked, standing up and stretching out his legs and back.

“Absolutely,” Ben answered, following Hikaru out of the lift and towards Hikaru’s apartment. He opened the door and the two of them walked inside. Hikaru poured both of them a tall glass of water. They downed their glasses quickly and Ben refilled them after.

“So, you remember how you told me to take risks?” Ben asked, swirling his glass around.

Hikaru nodded, “Yeah, what about it?”

Ben took a deep breath before whispering, “Do you want...would you like to go on a date...with me?”

Hikaru smiled, handed Ben the tulips and leaned forward, kissing Ben’s cheek. “Does that answer your question?”

Ben flushed, sqeaking out a, “Yes, yes it does.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All of these headcanons come from mighty-poffertjes which can be found can be found [here](http://mighty-poffertjes.tumblr.com/post/148785620789/possible-first-meeting-scenarios). Go check her out on [tumblr](http://www.mighty-poffertjes.tumblr.com) and on AO3 at [pissedofsandwich](http://archiveofourown.org/users/pissedofsandwich/works). She's wonderful, she has a fantastic blog and writes amazing stories. Please go give her some love!!


	12. Classroom Presentations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 13.) Ben is a kindergarten teacher and Hikaru visits his school on one of those “promoting  
> Starfleet to little kiddies” programs.

Ben always had a soft spot for children, maybe that’s why he ended up becoming a kindergarten teacher. The children were well behaved, or as well behaved as five year olds could be and Ben loved watching them run around, drawing him cute little pictures that he hung around the room. But the hardest thing, by far, was getting them to pay attention to public speakers that visited his classroom. Yet, for whatever reason, the children burst into cheers when Ben told them that they would be receiving a visit from a real life Starfleet officer.

 

_Knock Knock Knock._

Ben got up from his desk and walked towards the door to answer it. There was a man, about Ben’s age, standing at the door in a Command Gold uniform.

“Ah, you must be Lieutenant Sulu,” Ben spoke, shaking the man’s hand.

“Oh please, call me Hikaru,” He answered, stepping into the classroom.

“Okay, Hikaru it is,” Ben smiled, “I’m Ben and it’s a pleasure to meet you. The kids are really excited about meeting a Starfleet officer.”

Hikaru laughed, “Well, that’s great. Starfleet’s been low on recruits lately and it’s good to see that they’re interested in Starfleet at such a young age.”

“Well, my daughter is in this class and she won’t stop talking about Starfleet ever since I announced that you’d be coming to her class, so I think you already have one new recruit.” Ben sighed, rubbing at his neck, “I’m glad that she’s taken an interest in Starfleet, but I can’t answer all of her questions and maybe she’ll get some answers from you.”

Hikaru smiled, “I’ll do my best.”

 

\----- _10 Minutes into Hikaru’s Presentation_ \-----

 

Ben was not paying attention, he was completely lost in Hikaru’s voice. The soft, clear voice that was both energetic and calming at the same time. Then there was his face, the passion and joy that spread across it as he talked about space and Starfleet and the millions of stars that light up Federation space. It was incredibly inappropriate for him to be making googly eyes at the man, while he was in front of his kindergarten class; but he couldn’t help it. He watched the man, with his head in his hands and his thoughts in the clouds.

 _“I wonder what kind of music he likes,”_ Ben thought to himself. _“Is he gay? I hope he is… What’s his hometown? Is it on Earth? Was he born in New Jersey, like me? Or was he born on some other Federation planet? Like Risa? Or perhaps Starbase 13? Would he date someone who already has a child? Would he and Demora get along? Would he-”_

“Well, does anyone have any questions?” Hikaru asked, clapping his hands together, snapping Ben out of his thoughts. Immediately, all hands shot up. Hikaru pointed to an Andorian boy in the center of the room. “What’s the most dangerous thing you’ve done in space?” He asked.

“Uhh,” Hikaru hummed, trying to think of an appropriate, but thrilling story for the young children. He decided to go with something more generalized, “Well, the Enterprise has been attacked by several non-Federation starships. That’s sometimes really dangerous.”

Another hand shot up, “Are you the Captain.”

Hikaru chuckled, “No, I’m not, Captain Kirk is.”

At the mention of Captain Kirk, the children gasped. The classroom exploded into cheers and sent a thousand questions to Hikaru, that he couldn’t possibly keep up with.

“Is it true that Captain Kirk fought a swarm of tribbles?” One Orion asked.

“Does he rip his shirt everyday?” Someone else asked.

“What’s a no-win scenario?”

 

Hikaru stared blankly at the children until they eventually settled down. It was dead quiet until one timid girl raised her hand.

“How do you get into Starfleet?”

She whispered so quietly, Hikaru wasn’t sure if she actually said anything. It took him a moment before he realized what she said. “Well, after you finish high school, you can apply to the Academy and if your grades are really good, Starfleet will accept you.”

The girl gasped, her dark eyes lighting up. “Really?” She asked before mumbling, “Could I get in?”

Hikaru smiled and kneeled in front of her, “Of course you can. Starfleet would love to have you in their program.”

She girl beamed, her eyes squeezed shut and hands clasped tightly onto her pink dress. “I wanna be a pilot like you!” She giggled, her dark hair held back by her matching pink headband.

Hikaru reached into his pocket and pulled out a Command division, metal insignia. He handed it to the girl and whispered, “Good luck.”

She smiled and fastened the insignia on the left side of her dress.

 

\----- _After the Presentation_ \-----

 

“Thank you again for coming,” Ben spoke to Hikaru, while standing in the hallway, just outside of Ben's classroom.

“No problem, the kids were great and I hope some of them will at least consider joining Starfleet.” Hikaru answered, looking nervous.

Ben smiled, “Well, you certainly won over my daughter.”

“What do you mean?” Hikaru asked.

“My daughter, Demora, you gave her that insignia,” Ben explained, pointing at his own chest, making a delta sign with his fingers.

“Oh,” Hikaru let out, “That’s your daughter? She’s very sweet; I’m sure she makes you very happy.”

Ben beamed, “Yeah, she does. She loves space and she wants me to sign her up for advanced and higher level classes so that she can get into the Academy earlier.”

“Well, I hope she-” Hikaru was cut off by the sound of the classroom door opening.

“Papa!” Demora screeched, before asking, “Where are the paints?”

Ben was just about to answer her question when she looked up to see Hikaru standing in the hallway. “Mr. Sulu!” She screeched, hugging his legs, “I wanna join Starfleet!”

Hikaru laughed, “I know, Demora.”

“You know my name?” She gasped.

“I know the names of all Starfleet officers,” Hikaru grinned.

The girl smiled and turned to Ben, “Papa, Papa! Did you hear that!? I’m going to be in Starfleet!”

Ben smiled and lifted her off of the ground, “Yes you are!”

 

Hikaru smiled at the family, wishing he could be a part of it. He looked down and noticed that Ben wasn’t wearing a ring. _“Huh...maybe I still have a chance,”_ He thought to himself. He quickly debated whether or not he should ask Ben out or if that was too inappropriate. “Oh fuck it,” He mumbled in his head before leaning towards Ben’s ear, the one further away from Demora.

“Would you like to get some coffee later?” He asked quietly, into Ben’s ear.

Ben shook his head before suggesting, “How about we spend a day together, you know, the three of us.”

Hikaru felt giddy inside, “I would love to.”

“What about that, Dem?” Ben asked, “Would you like to spend a day with Hikaru?”

“Yes!” She shouted, “I would love to!”

* * *

 

On the following Saturday, Hikaru knocked on their door with an armload of Starfleet related toys for Demora. She wouldn’t take off the squeaky Starfleet Academy shoes or let go of the Enterprise plushie for the rest of the day.

And later in the day, Hikaru felt overjoyed when Demora stopped calling him Hikaru and started calling him Dad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All of these headcanons come from mighty-poffertjes which can be found can be found [here](http://mighty-poffertjes.tumblr.com/post/148785620789/possible-first-meeting-scenarios). Go check her out on [tumblr](http://www.mighty-poffertjes.tumblr.com) and on AO3 at [pissedofsandwich](http://archiveofourown.org/users/pissedofsandwich/works). She's wonderful, she has a fantastic blog and writes amazing stories. Please go give her some love!!


	13. You Just Saved My Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 14.) ER meeting where Hikaru accidentally gets exposed to a poisonous plant and Ben comes across him, calls 911 and basically saves this nerd’s ass.

Hikaru loved plants more than he loved his family. Okay, that wasn’t true, but he did love plants more than his fellow cadets. The only unfortunate thing about this was he was allergic to several different species of alien flora. But, he was very careful when working in his lab. He would avoid working with the plants that caused him to break out into hives; or he would use gloves and a face mask while tending to them.

“Burning the midnight oil, Mr. Sulu?” His Xenobotany professor called.

Hikaru chuckled, “Yeah, I’m almost done. I’m just finishing my study on the Andorian Paper Trillium. It shouldn’t take me that long to finish.”

“Well, good luck,” His prof hollered, “I’m heading out for the night. I’ll see you in class tomorrow.”

 

When Hikaru finished his study, he grabbed the plant and moved it into the greenhouse in the back of the labs. He had just set down the plant on a shelf when he felt his eyes start to itch and water.

“Oh no,” He sneezed, glancing around the room, trying to find the source of the problem. He could feel his skin peeling from where he was scratching it with his nails. He quickly stumbled out of the room, coughing violently. He rubbed at his eyes, which were swollen and sore, as he tried to regain his breath. “Shit, shit, shit,” He grumbled when his vision started to go black and his chest tightened. He tried to stop his wheezing, but fell to the ground in a heap.

 

\----- _Ben’s P.O.V-----_

 

Ben was out for his usual late night walk on the Academy grounds. He enjoyed the quiet rustle of the tree leaves and the light click of his boots on the large sidewalks and curving paths. He could see the stars, clearly, in the black sky above him. He always thought about what it would be like to live among those stars. What they would look like from a viewscreen on a starship or a window in a starbase.

He hummed to himself, quietly, as he entered the botany labs. He just wanted to check in on one of his alien succulents that wasn’t doing so well. What he didn’t expect to see was a fellow cadet, passed out on the ground, with swollen eyes and hives covering his flaking skin.

“Oh my god!” He gasped, sliding to his knees and checking the man for a pulse.

_Thump Thump...Thump Thump_

“Okay, that’s good,” Ben hummed as he hovered over the man to check his breathing rate. Faint. “That’s not so good,” Ben muttered, running his hands through his hair. “Well, going by his eyes and skin, I’d say he’s got some sort of allergic reaction...and a really bad one at that.”

Ben let out a sigh as he scooped the man into his arms, “Alright, let’s get you some help.”

* * *

 

Unfortunately, the Academy’s sickbay was closed and empty. Muttering a string of curses under his breath, Ben carried the cadet to his car and drove him to the nearest hospital. After Ben dragged Hikaru to the front desk, a young nurse immediately took Hikaru away on a biobed. Ben was left to fiddle his thumbs and bite his nails until he was informed about the man’s condition.

He didn’t even realize he fell asleep until a nurse shook his shoulder, jolting him awake. “Are you with Hikaru Sulu?” She asked.

“Excuse me?” Ben mumbled, confused.

“Cadet Sulu?” She tried, “Came in with a severe allergic reaction, needed to be put on antibiotics and have several hypo injections?”

“Oh, yes!” Ben answered, jumping to his feet.

“You may come with me,” She spoke, motioning for Ben to follow.

“Hikaru,” Ben hummed quietly, “That’s a beautiful name. A beautiful name for a beautiful person.”

 

The nurse led Ben down several long hallways before coming to a stop at a small room at the end of a narrow hallway. “He is in stable condition, but will not wake up for several hours. You are welcome to stay until visiting hours are over. After then, you must leave and return another day.”

“Okay,” Ben answered, “Thank you so much.”

The nurse smiled. “No problem.” She waited a second before adding, “Good luck with your boyfriend.”

Ben, startled, spluttered out, “He’s not my boyfriend.”

“Not yet,” She hummed, disappearing before Ben could disagree with her.

Ben took a deep breath, trying to calm himself before entering the room. He sat down in one of the comfortable looking, but uncomfortable feeling hospital chairs. He noticed a small notepad and a pen on the table next to him. He picked them up and looked around the room for inspiration. He started with drawing the courtyard in the center of the hospital, then the apple tree across the street and vase of flowers next to the door.

 

His eyes ended up on the sleeping figure in front of him. He smiled, taking in the relaxed features of the sleeping, Asian cadet.

_“Hikaru. Oh, Hikaru...”_

Ben looked down to find his hand moving, drawing the beautiful, sleeping man. He drew so many pictures of Hikaru, from so many different angles, that he didn’t realize when the man woke up.

“Um, hi,” Hikaru croaked, when his eyes finally focused on Ben, who was sitting on the edge of the bed.

“Hey,” Ben spoke, awkwardly.

“Sorry, but I don’t believe I know you,” Hikaru coughed, squinting at Ben.

Ben chuckled lightly, “I found you passed out on the floor in the botany labs. You had some sort of reaction to one of the plants, I’m guessing.”

Realization struck Hikaru, “Oh, yeah,” He laughed, “Yeah, I’m allergic to a lot of plants, mostly uncommon alien plants. Usually I’m really careful about it, but today, it just went right over me. Sorry, that probably gave you quite the scare.”

Ben shrugged it off, “I’ve seen far worse, but it definitely was unexpected.”

“Again, I’m sorry.”

Ben grabbed Hikaru’s hands, hoping to get his attention, “You don’t have to apologize. It’s okay,” He hummed. Ben thought he saw a light blush in Hikaru’s cheeks but he couldn’t be sure.

Hikaru smiled, “Well, thank you for saving me...”

“Ben.”

“Ben,” Hikaru purred, “I haven’t had a reaction that bad since I was a little kid. So thank you for saving me; I don’t know what would have happened it you hadn’t shown up.”

“I’m sure someone would have found you and helped you out.”

“I’m just glad it was you,” He murmured, “Would you like to get a coffee or tea with me when this is all over?”

Ben smiled, “I’d love too.”

And when they went to go get drinks together, they never stopped holding hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's it, I hope you enjoyed it. I had a lot of fun writing this little fic and I love sharing my stories with all of you. 
> 
> Thank you so much to mighty-poffertjes for allowing me to use her headcanons in this little story. All of her headcanons can be found [here](http://mighty-poffertjes.tumblr.com/post/148785620789/possible-first-meeting-scenarios). I'd recommend checking out her [tumblr](http://www.mighty-poffertjes.tumblr.com) and her AO3 at [pissedofsandwich](http://archiveofourown.org/users/pissedofsandwich/works). She's wonderful, she has a fantastic blog and writes amazing stories. Please go give her some love!!


End file.
